Of Friendly Kisses and 200 Horses
by samtheshizzle
Summary: Mongolia, a retired empire. Often ignored, but totally okay with that. Well, up until now, that is. Trying to make friends, or, at least, avoid being ignored, he decides to expand his social connections. AN: Hints of all kinds of possible ships, basically MongoliaxWorld
1. Of Meetings and Avoidance

_Helloooo~_

_I thought that Mongolia was so underappreciated and that there are waaay few fics with him, and most of all, they are always about a few characters, like China, Russia, or Turkey. So I thought why not make a fic in which the guy tries to interact with many other nations?_

_Well, I know this is not the most original idea, and it has been recycled many times, but I just really really really would to just... make him interact with some others!_

_So yeah, here goes!_

_Oh, disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._

* * *

Mongolia sighed as he buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Yet another world meeting with influential countries babbling on and on, without paying heed to the less influential ones.

Not that he cared all that much anyway. His rowdy days were over, he felt too old to be walking around trying to increase his influence anymore. He was fine the way he was, unnoticed by most, quietly trying to figure things out by himself.

Or so he thought, up until not so long ago.

"No, that's ridiculous." He whispered to himself, but became quiet again when Turkey, who was sitting next to him, turned to look at him.

"What is it Mongolia? You seem even quieter than usual today. Come on; open up that mouth of yours!" He laughed loudly and patted Mongolia on the back.

Mongolia smiled at his childhood friend but then glared at him. '_Don't draw all this attention to me!_' That was what he wanted to say, but he knew that Turkey would only get louder if he said it.

Turkey did not seem to have noticed the change in his friend's expression and winked before paying attention to the happenings in the meeting.

Rubbing his temples, Mongolia wondered if he should sit with other nations next time. He always preferred to sit near countries he knew well, and since China and Russia were quite involved in these meetings, he had decided that sitting with Turkey should be fine. They knew each other for really long after all. But somehow he felt as if he still was not in a calm enough environment. Why was he so anxious? He must be getting old.

Once the meeting was declared over, he waited for some time for most nations to leave. He didn't like being around crowds of people anymore. Perhaps it was due to the long time he spent isolated with China and Russia.

Thinking of those times made him cringe a little.

Just as he was about to stand up and leave, a familiar, warm hand pushed him back onto his seat. "We need to talk."

It was Turkey. Had he noticed Mongolia's glare? What did he want to talk about? Mongolia raised a brow and leaned back in his chair. "Sounding awfully serious. What is it?"

Turkey removed his mask and rubbed his eyes. "Well, that's what I would like to ask you. You seem strange lately." He looked up with a serious expression.

Mongolia shrugged and laughed. "What do you mean by that? I am perfectly fine."

"No, you are not. I don't know if it is because of… those two or if it is something else, but you seem completely different than what you were like when you were young! Where is all your energy!?" Turkey looked genuinely worried, and an almost childish expression had appeared on his face. "Now you are avoidant and boring and don't talk to others anymore." He pouted slightly and Mongolia had to laugh a little.

"You look just like back then… when we were still dumb teenagers… and you would make this stupid pouty face whenever we failed at something." He smiled and put a hand on Turkey's shoulder. "Well, let's just say I am tired and I have retired. I feel too old anyway." Removing his hand from Turkey's shoulder, he stood up and was about to leave, when he was pulled back once again.

Turkey was looking suspiciously cheerful all of a sudden. Furrowing his brows, Mongolia tried to wriggle his wrists out of Turkey's hands, to no luck. "Wh-what's with that expression?!" Coming closer, grinning widely, Turkey brought his lips to the other's ear, and whispered huskily.

"Perhaps a kiss might revive memories from our youth?"

A slight shudder ran through the braided nation's body as he heard those words and stiffened in shock. Before he could even comprehend what was being said, Turkey giggled and sighed sadly before putting a hand on his friend's head.

"I just wish you would be more open. More cheerful. The way you used to be." He mumbled before letting Mongolia's wrists loose and leaving the room.

After standing shocked in the same spot for a few moments, Mongolia decided to rush home as quickly as possible.

Really quickly.

And hopefully never leave home again.

* * *

A whole month had passed since the incident.

After many nights of alternating between not wanting to ever talk to anyone again and wanting to get out and explore the whole world, he had come to a decision.

Turkey was right, he could not become lame just like that. Even his horses agreed.

"It is time to get my game back. It is time to become social again." He mumbled to one of the several hundred horses that were surrounding him. It nudged him in response.

"I assume you are agreeing with me." He softly touched the horse's head and nodded to himself.

"I guess I have to attend the next world meeting then." The next world meeting…

Turkey.

He did not want to sit next to him anymore. What could he do? He felt way too awkward even thinking about him.

"In the name of my ancestors, I am not a teenage boy, what is wrong with me?!"

He was knocked over by the horse, which was scared of his loud voice.

"Ouch…"

Since he could not sit next to Turkey anymore, it had to be someone else. Anyone, really, since he decided he wanted to be more social. Anyone except for China or Russia, that is.

Holding his somewhat painful head, he headed into his house and turned his computer on, and decided to use a random number generator to decide who he should try sitting next to.

His number was 20.

The twentieth country on his list was…

Denmark.

"Shit."

* * *

_Welp, looks like someone will have to prepare himself mentally for the next meeting._

_Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate reviews._

-samtheshizzle


	2. Of Sleep and Lack of Privacy

_I'm sorry, but yay I finally updated!_

_Mongolia will be talking to Denmark now, well let's see how well that goes!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters._

* * *

"Aiyaa, Mongolia, please get up, you will be late for the meeting."

Mongolia groaned audibly before hanging up his cellphone and climbing out of bed. It was embarrassing that this guy was waking him up, but it was even more embarrassing that he had overslept. On the day of the world meeting.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have spent last night drinking alone like that… but it's not like I have anyone to drink with." Well, he actually did have someone who would gladly drink with him, but he did not particularly like the idea of being close to that person. Groggily he took a quick shower and shaved before braiding his long hair. He did not look very good that day.

"Today I am supposed to try talking to Denmark…" However if he looked like shit, he might as well stay at home and sleep. Finally having braided his hair, he thoroughly wiped his glasses and put them on to finally actually see his surroundings. After pondering for a while about what to wear, he decided that a simple suit should be enough.

Without even eating breakfast, he hurried outside and grabbed a cab to the meeting location. This time's meeting was held in Paris. "I wish I could actually look around here more…"

Upon arriving at the location, he looked around, discreetly scanning the area for Turkey. He still had not talked to him yet. "Fuck, why am I so awkward…" Various nations, many of whom he didn't know at all, were slowly entering the conference hall, until the hall was filled with chit-chatter and small talk that was pretty much useless in Mongolia's eyes. "Why talk useless stuff with others? It's best to talk only if you have something to say… unlike some Americans, for instance."

As if on cue, he suddenly heard a voice beside him. "Eh? Hi, did you just call me?" The cheerful and loud American had arrived out of nowhere, eyeing the braided Asian nation with curiousity. "You are… Mongolia, right? Dude, you always seem to be quietly mumbling to yourself, why not talk to us? We really know next to nothing about you, old man!" America's obnoxious laughter drew the attention of many surrounding nations. Mongolia smiled politely before silently walking away to find himself a seat.

A seat next to Denmark, specifically.

What did Mongolia know about Denmark anyway? Not much, that was for sure. All he knew was that he was a blond guy, and one of the Nordics. 'Well, time to find out more', he thought to himself before silently sitting down next to the figure he recognized as Denmark. Right next to Denmark sat Norway, and next to Norway sat Sweden, and next to Sweden sat Finland and for some reason Iceland was nowhere to be found. Denmark was laughing as a response to whatever Norway said.

"_I don't really see how it is such a big deal, all I wanted was that he call me big brother, yet today he threw a fit and decided not to come._"

"Hahahaha! That's him, alright!"

Mongolia intently listened, but was caught offguard when suddenly Denmark turned around and curiously looked at him, then smiled. "Hej! You are…?"

"H-Hello, I am Mongolia. I'm sorry if I have surprised you, I just wanted to sit somewhere else than my usual seat…" Fuck! Why was he stuttering and mumbling?

"Oh! You usually sit next to Turkey, right? Well, you can sure sit here if you want!" The Dane flashed a huge grin before whispering "Did you two get in a fight?"

Caught offguard again, Mongolia blushed slightly. "Huh? No no, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Denmark giggled. "Aren't you two an ancient couple or something? Maybe I am remembering it wrongly but I think you two were a couple when I was still a kid?"

Mongolia pursed his lips. "Well, that was really long ago, there is no such thing between us now, you know." What, did everyone else think that him and Turkey were a couple too? He was slowly getting a bit nervous.

"I see, I see… You're a guy right? Oh, hey, I remembered that I actually used to hang out with you as a kid!"

"Really? When? I cannot clearly remember. And of course I am a guy!" Wait, when did he ever hang out with Denmark?

The Dane winked. "You know, when we all together tried to invade Russia!"

Oh. That. "I see, I am very sorry, I completely forgot all about it, I might be getting too old…"

Denmark was about to open his mouth to say something when the obnoxiously loud voice of America interrupted and announced the meeting to have begun. Mongolia tried to direct his attention towards the meeting at first but pretty soon found himself getting more and more disinterested. Not a big surprise.

These world meetings had no relevance to him, a non-influential, oftentimes ignored country.

He was pleasantly dreaming about riding off into the sunset on his favorite horse with his deceased older brother, Golden Horde, when a big hand lightly touched his shoulder and woke him up. Jerking upwards abruptly, he turned around to look into the cheerful blond Nordic's face.

"Wake up, the meeting is over!"

Well, this was even more embarrassing than oversleeping and being awoken by China.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, and thank you…" he mumbled and hurriedly gathered his things into his bag.

Denmark laughed. "Nah, it's fine, I fall asleep sometimes too. But hey, how about we get together for a beer sometime and talk about childhood shenanigans, huh?" With an excited expression, he put a hand on the shorter nation's shoulder.

"U-Uh sure, that sounds good."

"Great! I shall get your number from the UN later on and call ya so that we can arrange a time and date. Alright, see ya!" With that, the tall Nordic left the room, leaving only Mongolia behind.

'Did he just randomly ask to hang out just now?' For some reason, Mongolia was feeling pleasantly surprised. So his socializing tactics were working after all.

His mood suddenly increased twice fold, he left the empty conference hall and nearly skipped back home, until he heard someone call him from behind.

"Huh?"

Waving from the distance, he saw a way too familiar figure. A familiar, tall, pale figure with a long coat and a long scarf.

"Hey, Mongolia, what's with the good mood, hm?" It was Russia, smiling his trademark smile as usual, looking sweet and innocent (despite the fact that he was anything but that).

"Nothing, really… Hey, what does it matter to you anyway?" Suddenly irritated with the lack of privacy he had with Russia, he raised his voice a little. "It's been over twenty years since the perestroika, why do you still treat me the same as back then?!"

Russia giggled and put his big, gloved hand on the smaller nation's head. "We might not be bonded by political ideals anymore… however our agreement made way before then still stands. We are still allies, right?"

Realizing that opposition was futile, Mongolia sighed and nodded. "That is true… well I owe you after all…" As much as he felt uneasy around him sometimes, he still owed Russia a lot. For forgiving his terrible acts of the past. For saving him from China's grip. For helping him build up a society.

Actually he was rather fond of Russia. Still, his presence made him uneasy at times.

"So, I noticed you were talking to Denmark earlier. I thought you did not have a lot of connections to him?" Russia let his hand sink, his smile still here, unfading.

"Yes, we were just doing some smalltalk. Otherwise, there are next to no foreign relations between us. " Why was he saying this to Russia? He had gotten too used to reporting everything to him.

"I see, yet you seem in an unusually cheery mood. I thought something was up."

Mongolia, having grown more than irritated now, growled slightly.

"What does it matter to you? Ugh, when others talk to others, it's completely fine, yet when I am seen talking to someone for about five minutes, immediately you people think that something big is up! Well, excuse me, I want to have a social life as well alright?!" With that, he turned around and angrily walked away, leaving behind an astonished, and slightly unnerved, Russia.

* * *

_Whoopsie daisy did Mongolia just get himself a date? Honestly I don't know._

_Alright, let me explain some history to make the thing with Russia more understandable:_

_So, loooong ago when Russia was a kid Mongolia pretty much bullied him a lot and even invaded him with Golden Horde (whom I headcanon as Mongolia's deceased elder brother). However many years later when Mongolia was desperately trying to escape the Qing Dynasty's grip (China basically), it suddenly seemed as if Russia had forgiven everything and he helped Mongolia out quite a bit. But then actually Russia converted Mongolia to communism (Mongolia ended up being the second communist country in the world), and yeahh forced him to do lots of commie stuff (including some pretty bad stuff too) but they had signed an agreement that they must help each other no matter what etc etc (and that agreement is true even to present day). Despite the bad stuff Russia made Mongolia do and all that, Mongolia however is still really fond of him because... I dont know he's just fond okay (in general Mongolians seem very strangely fond of Russia, Russian culture and Russian society)?_

_Ok tiny history lesson aside, thanks for reading, reviews appreciated!_

-samtheshizzle


End file.
